The New Ginny
by wurrmmy
Summary: A new Ginny has arrived at Hogwarts. She has changed her name to Serena and she is determined Harry will fall in love with her. Warning: Not all Ginny lovers will like this. You have been warned.


Ginny's horseless carriage was the last to arrive in front of the entrance to Hogwart's Great Hall. "This is it, Ginny Serena Weasley. No, it is Serena. I will no longer go by Ginny." Ginny said to herself. So this was how Ginny decided to start her fifth year at Hogwarts. She was no longer Ginny. She would go by Serena.  
  
She walked up the steps to the Entrance Hall in her new muggle clothing. Due to the extra money she made working at the twin's joke shop she was able to afford this luxury. One day, unbeknownst to the twins she took a long lunch break and explored the muggle shops outside Diagon Alley. There she found the outfit she is currently wearing. She had on a black tight fitting spaghetti strap top along with a pair of low riding, fitted, black jeans. The clothes emphasized her new D-cup curves. Her bright red hair hung loose on her creamy flawless shoulders. And down from her shoulders on her right upper arm was what appeared to be a scar. A 'S' shaped scar that also resembled a serpent.  
  
Taking a deep breath she crossed the Entrance Hall into the Great Hall. The effect she was hoping for came. Several of the boys mouths dropped open. Others were murmuring to each other. Ginny could just wonder what they were saying. Girls were murmuring too. Although Ginny bet they weren't saying anything pleasant. Well if they ever had the nerve to say anything audible to her ears she would just hex them bat-bogies.  
  
But the one she wanted to effect the most was The Boy Who Lived. She was hoping he would soon be The Boy Who Lived for Serena Weasley. Ginny purposely walked over to the Gryffindor table, passed Harry Potter, and sat down at the table some twenty feet from him. And boy did Harry notice her. His mouth was agape with surprise. Ginny gave him what she hoped was a shy smile and proceeded to watch the Sorting Ceremony that was just starting.  
  
Soon the food materialized on their plates and everyone dug in. Ginny noticed that many of her fellow students were giving her sidelong glances but weren't talking to her. Ginny figured the boys were too shy and the girls jealous. No sooner than the pudding had arived then she noticed that Harry Potter was walking her way. Her stomach did many flip flops.  
  
"Hi Harry." Ginny hoped Harry couldn't hear the squeak in her voice.  
  
"Ginny, er hi," Harry greeted her.  
  
"How was your summer Harry?"  
  
"Fine, fine. Oh no it wasn't fine. My cousin Dudley was auwful. But enough about that, how are you? I didn't see you on the train."  
  
"Oh--"Ginny smiled to herself. She had purposely hid herself from Harry and the other students on the train. She was getting ready for her arrival at Hogwarts. "I was in the back studying. Fifth years have owls this year."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Harry said like he wanted to forget. "So how are you? You a er-- look different." Harry turned red. An evesdropping second year girl giggled. Ginny noticed Harry was trying hard not to look at her chest. It didn't help that the second year was now giggling harder at their exchange. "Ginny, why don't we go up to the commom room. you know, so we can talk."  
  
"Oh yes, that would be great." She was now grateful for the giggly second year. A few seconds ago she was going to give the girl a bat-boogy hex.  
  
Trying her mightiest not to walk too fast to the commom room her and Harry made their way up seven stories to the Fat Lady's protrait.  
  
"Weasly's Wizard Weezes," Harry spoke to the protrait. "Ron and Hermione informed me of the password."  
  
Ginny led the way to one of the comfy sofas. They sat. They looked at each other. Harry's face was red. Ginny was tongue tied. Ginny had envisioned this moment many times but not like this. Harry was suppose to tell her how beautiful she was and then take her into his arms and kiss her. Ginny had to do something.  
  
"Are you looking forward to this year's courses, Harry?" Ginny asked as she tried to subtly stick her new amble bosom further out for Harry's viewing pleasure.  
  
That may have not been such a good move for Harry got redder. "Er, yeah I think so, Ginny." Again he was trying hard not to look at her blossoming bosom.  
  
"Oh," Ginny suddenly remembered, "Call me Serena. Its my middle name. I am no longer going by Ginny. Serena is more grown up, don't you think?"  
  
That caught Harry a bit off guard. It took his attention from her chest for a moment. His complexion was starting to go back to normal. "Uh. Serena. Well Serena it is." It looked as though he couldn't come up with anything else to say after that. His eyes strayed downward again. Harry face turned red again. He seemed to realize his mistake and tired looking at her eyes. But he didn't do so well. Again, his glaze lowered. This time his eyes caught a glimpse of her upper arm.  
  
"Gin - Serena, what is that on your arm? Is that a tatoo of a snake?"  
  
Ginny almost jumped with glee that Harry noticed her tatoo too. "Not a tatoo Harry," she said excitedly, "it's a mark You Know Who gave me down in the chamber. A scar if you may. And Harry, it,s not a snake but a serpent. Serpents are much more trecherous than snakes." Ginny said importantly.  
  
"Voldemort left you a scar? I never knew."  
  
Ginny winced at the name. Why did Harry have to say You know Who's name during this romantic moment.  
  
"Yes he did leave me a scar, Harry." Ginny moved closer to Harry. "It's a curse scar just like your scar Harry. Its something only you and I have that reminds us of our ordeal with You Know Who."  
  
Harry just stared. Ginny hoped he wasn't confused. She needed to keep him from thinking. Ginny decided to move closer. Ginny also took this oppurtunity to also stick her chest out further. "You know Harry, I think there is a lot we can bond over." Harry's eyes met hers. Ginny took this oppurtunity to pull her shirt down further so when he looked down again there would be more of her cleavage to look at.  
  
"Like what?" His eyes moved down at her breast again. Ginny smiled inwardly.  
  
"Quidditch." Ginny lifted Harry's chin so he was looking at her again.  
  
"Yes, Quidditch," Harry said absently. Harry now moved closer to Ginny. Ginny knew the kiss was coming. Harry's eyes closed. Ginny closed her eyes. And the protrait door swung open.  
  
Ginny and Harry both sprung a foot away each other.  
  
Students started arriving from the feast, including Ron and Hermione. The two of them made their way over to Harry and Ginny.  
  
"What did you leave early for?" Ron asked Harry. Ron was typically ignoring Ginny. Hermione on the other hand noticed Ginny.  
  
"Why are you wearing those ridiculous muggle clothes, Ginny?"Hermione was eyeing her shrewdly. "We're at Hogwarts you suppose to wear your uniform." Ginny ignored Hermione.  
  
"Serena and I left to talk," Harry answered Ron. Harry definitely sounded guilty. Right now Ginny hated her brother. He was about to ruin everything.  
  
"Serena, eh," Ron said slyly. "Where is she?" Ron winked knowingly at Harry.  
  
Ginny was busted. If she wasn't so paralyzed with embarassment she would have ran.  
  
"Serena, you know, Ginny," Harry tilted his head towards Ginny a bit sheepishly.  
  
"Huh, why are you calling Ginny, Serena?" Ron looked throughly confused, as he should have. Hermione on the other hand was rolling her eyes.  
  
"Ginny wants to be called by her middle name now, Serena. Didn't you know? Its more grown up." Harry looked from Ron to Ginny for confirmation. Ginny, however, remained quiet.  
  
"Serena is not her middle name! It's Edith! You tell him, Ginny." Ron demanded. Ron then rounded on Harry, "Why would think of such a asinine thing?"  
  
Harry looked at Ginny for answers. None came. "Because Ginny told me. How else would I come up with something like that?" Harry asked truly exasperated at this point.  
  
"Well, I am sure Ginny had good reason to rename herself," Hermione finally spoke. Much to Ginny displeasure it looked like Hermione was trying real hard not to laugh. Ginny could tell it was all Hermione could do to say what she had just said. Suddenly Ginny's embarassment turned to anger. How dare Hermione laugh at her. Ginny stood up to full height. This was a big mistake because Ron suddenly noticed her D-cup breast.  
  
"Ginny! Renaming yourself to be more grown up is one thing but to be -to be," Ron was at a loss for words. "You weren't that grown up when we left this morning!" He shouted as he pointed at her bosom.  
  
Hermione had finally lost it and started laughing. Ginny lost it too. She pulled out her wand and aimed it at Hermione. "Bat-Bogey-o-wasi!" Ginny shouted. Ginny was momentarily proud of herself. The Bat-bogey hex was her specialty. Hermione deserved it. However, Hermione did not receive the hex. Hermione had countered with "Protego!" and the hex had deflected onto Ginny. Ginny was horrified. Her face was suddenly slapping itself! With Bogeys! Ginny, not caring how indignified it must look, was slapping her bogies back. She was working up quite a sweat.  
  
"Ginny, I'm sorry! Finite Incantatum! Finite Incantatum!" Hermione shouted.  
  
Ginny felt her face clear up, but to her horror she heard what sunded like air being left out of a balloon too. She looked down at what was her wonderful D-cup breast. She wanted to cry. She looked over at Harry. He was also staring at was once her D-cup breast. He looked crestfallen.  
  
Ron on the other hand was full of questions. "What is happening? Ginny why did you make them bigger? How did you do that? Why are they deflating? Why is there ink smeared on your arm?"  
  
"I think that was Gin-Sere--Ginny's scar," Harry answered the last question quietly.  
  
"Ron shush." That was Hermione. "It was a breast engorgement charm. When I ended the Bat-bogey spell I evidently it also ended the engorgement spell." Hermione was whispering to Ron but Ginny heard it loud and clear. And by the way Harry jerked his head up to look at Hermione, Ginny was sure Harry heard too.  
  
"Ginny," said Hermione a bit louder, "I'm sorry-I truly am--about the hex."  
  
Ginny ignored her. She dared to look at Harry. He wasn't even looking at her perky A-cups now. He was looking at the floor.  
  
Ginny turned to the staircase to the girls dormitory. She couldn't look at them. What was suppose to be a beautiful start of her fifth year had turned out the most horrible day of her life. As she walked up the staircase she felt she'd rather have another go around with You-Know-Who's diary then this evenings events. She was so mournful she barely heard Ron berating Harry for being interested in Ginny only for her big 'you knows'. 


End file.
